Lost at the sea
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: 'Partez en croisière en amoureux' qu'ils disaient. 'C'est simple, romantique, paradisiaque' Ouais surtout quand le bateau a une panne, commence à couler et que les autres passagers vous jettent à l'eau pour avoir une place assurée dans le canot de sauvetage.


_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

-Les secours vont arriver.

-Chéri, ce n'est pas parce que tu dis ça cinquante fois par jour que ça arrivera.

-''Partez en croisière en amoureux'' qu'ils disaient. ''C'est simple, romantique, paradisiaque!'' Ouais surtout quand le bateau a une panne, commence à couler et que les autres passagers vous jettent à l'eau pour avoir une place assurée dans le canot de sauvetage.

-Au moins, il y a du soleil, fit Hiccup. Et on est tous les deux.

-Ouais, parce que t'as sauté pour me sauver. Mais au final, personne ne l'a vu et je suis sûr qu'ils pensent tous qu'on est mort.

Hiccup soupira. Depuis deux semaines que l'accident avait eut lieu, Jack avait répété qu'ils allaient mourir noyé ou bouffé par un requin, puis ils avaient échoué ici, et il avait répété qu'ils mourraient de faim. Mais l'île regorgeait de nourriture, et Hiccup, qui avait toujours était doué de ses mains, leur avait même construit une petite maison. Mais Jack continuait de regarder l'océan d'un air fixe en se persuadant que les secours seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Il l'avait laissé faire les trois premiers jours mais à présent ça devenait mal sain. Il répétait que les secours arriveraient tout en soutenant que tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient mort. Et Hiccup, qui avait lu un bouquin sur le deuil quand son père était mort, avait compris que Jack était dans cet état-là

-Ils vont arriver. Bientôt.

-Et on en est là à cause de cette saleté de bonne femme qui m'a jeté à l'eau !

-Nan, mais ils vont nous chercher, et au lieu de tomber sur des cadavres ils tomberont sur nous. Ils ne peuvent pas nous abandonner.

-Pourquoi faut que ça nous arrive à nous ? On n'a jamais rien fait de mal !

-Pff, j'crois que personne ne viendra jamais, et qu'on devrait arrêter d'espérer.

-Nan, mais ils vont arriver. Bientôt.

En boucle depuis deux semaines. Et ça inquiétait grandement Hiccup qui ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Jack restait sur la plage, devenant de plus en plus rouge, et le soir, quand il le conduisait dans la cabane qu'il avait construite, Jack s'allongea, comme un zombie et se relevait toujours au milieu de la nuit pour retourner sur la plage.

Et ça inquiétait de plus en plus Hiccup qui avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus son mari.

-Chéri, regarde-moi,

Jack lui jeta à peine un regard.

-Si tu restes trop longtemps au soleil, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

-Faut que je reste, s'il y a des secours…

-J'ai fait un SOS géant avec des pierres sur les quatre coins de l'île. J'ai installé le drap qu'on a récupéré quand des bagages se sont échouées ici. Ils le verront forcément. Jack on ne peut rien faire de plus.

-S'il y a des secours…

-Ils verront qu'on est là.

-Faut que je reste…

Hiccup soupira, désespéré. Puis il se leva, attrapa son époux qui n'opposa cette fois aucune résistance. Sa tête tomba sur son épaule et il répétait qu'il devait attendre les secours, comme s'il était passé en pilote automatique. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une cascade qu'il avait découverte plusieurs jours avant. Il le déshabilla et le plongea doucement dans l'eau. Jack ne sembla pas émerger de son état et marmonnaient des choses sur la femme qui l'avait poussé. Hiccup essaya de l'hydrater et à un moment Jack perdit connaissance. Il le porta jusqu'à la cabane où il l'installa sur le lit. Il le veilla pendant trois jours et au matin du quatrième, Jack émergea.

-Hiccup ?

-Hey, sourit son époux.

-Oh, tu vas pas le croire, j'ai fait un rêve trop étrange.

-Avec une île déserte ?

Jack regarda autour de lui et une expression paniquée envahit son visage.

-Oh non, non, non…

-Chéri, chéri, calmes toi.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est… Non, non, non, non…

Hiccup lui prit la main.

-Ça va aller, d'accord.

Jack se releva.

-Faut que j'aille sur la plage, pour…

-Non, tu restes là.

-Hiccup faut…

-Rien. Tu restes là. Tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours. Alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

-S'il y a des secours ou…

-J'ai installé des SOS géant pour les avions et un drap pour les bateaux. On ne peut pas faire mieux pour l'instant.

-Mais s'ils arrivent et qu'on est tous les deux là…

-On est suffisamment près de la plage pour les entendre. Jack, tu ne dois plus t'exposer au soleil comme ça, tu as… Je crois que tu as eu une insolation. On est près de l'équateur, c'est dangereux.

-Mais… Comment… Comment on va faire ?

-Tu vas rester allonger encore une journée. Et j'ai déjà commencé à organiser des trucs. Derrière la cabane, j'ai planté des graines des fruits environnants. J'ignore comment ça ce fait mais j'ai croisé quelques poules et deux sangliers. Faut trouver le moyen de les piégér pour récupérer les œufs et…

Jack rigola.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste tout toi. On est paumé au milieu d'une île déserte, et tu t'organises pour faire en sorte que cette situation soit agréable…

Hiccup sourit.

-Tu m'as refilé ton optimisme habituel, je crois.

Il l'embrassa.

-Repose-toi, je vais aller chercher des fruits.

Jack sourit en le regardant sortir de la cabane. Ils étaient échoués, ensemble sur une île qui n'avait pas l'air si inhospitalière que ça finalement et Hiccup faisait en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux. C'était loin d'être l'enfer qu'il s'était imaginé en fin de compte. Et un bateau finirait forcément par passé dans le coin un jour où l'autre, alors en attendant… En attendant, ce n'était pas si mal.


End file.
